U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0031630 to Roach discloses a personal mobility vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,290 to Greene, Jr. discloses a motorized golf cart. Each of U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0031630 to Roach and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,290 to Greene, Jr. is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto, respectively.